Coktar
Coktar Coktar "Firewalker" Minesmite, Son of High King Moktar "The Great" Minesmite of Minesmite , Lord of Moktar Maggar, typically referred to simply as "Coktar" is a character in Grignarnian Adventures. H Description and Background Coktar is a common mountain dwarf of highborne origin. He is characterized by his stocky build, red hair, and brown eyes. He is currently 453 dwarf years old. He was born in Minesmite . He was named after Coktar, dwarfgod of sky and clouds after his blue eyes which turned brown several years after his birth. Shortly after the death of High King Moktar Minesmite of Minesmite, he left Minesmite and wandered the lands for many years alone in search of a place to call his own. In Recent Events After many years of wandering, Coktar found himself in Grignarnia . He met Max while chopping trees in Nantwas' Forest . They became fast friends, and begun having adventures and telling tales amongst eachother. Max and Coktar got split up after Coktar was slain by cryptids in a cave they were exploring. He found to his surprise that he awoke in the forest, alive again, only to discover that it was not a dream, but that death holds no permanence in the realm of Grignarnia. He then met up with Max again a few days later, after exploring and finding what he would soon call Moktar Maggar in the future. A few weeks later, after eating Accursed apples from the Accursed apple grove, Coktar became Accursed and forgot how to speak Common. He then met Sup , who was with Max at the time, and they attempted to exorcise him, to no avail. He fizzled out of the realm for an unknown amount of time, and then he went exploring seeking the legendary herb Okken's Eye to make a brew to cure himself of the curse. Upon curing himself, Coktar returned to Moktar Maggar, which he had now claimed as his own land and named after his father, and begun construction on his mountain hall. After Sup's attack on Moktar Maggar, Max and Coktar sought out "The Nantawas" which Sup had told of before as an evil entity. They found out that "The Nantawas" was actually an elf named Nantwas . They befriended her and went on adventures together. One day, Max and Coktar were heading to Max's old house to move his stuff to Moktar Maggar, where he was planning to move, when Coktar found a map in the remnants of Sup's blown up house. They followed the map, but they both drowned in quicksand outside a spooky temple in the desert. After this, Nantwas joined them and they reclaimed the map and followed it across an ocean to one of Sup's houses. Here, they found a book with all sorts of crazy stuff in it about Nantwas and apples and gems and a lush isle. Coktar thought that the apples were the cure to the curse, so he ate quite a few of them and went crazy thinking he saw Sup. He followed his hallucination into the icelands, where he disappeared. After his disappearance, he had a dream in which he was an ash dwarf named Arazath encountering Nantwas and Max in the icelands. He awoke on The Magic Beach where he found Max who told him that his dream actually happened. He has since returned to Moktar Maggar where he has resumed construction of Moktar Maggar City. Category:Characters Category:Mountain Dwarfs Category:Dwarfs